Crave
by Beckilles
Summary: He can make her forget she's a good girl... WARNING Ch.1 is STRONG M. Skip this chapter if its not your thing. I droped the rating as most of this is Strong T..atm.. This is also affectionately known as #FittingRoomTiems.Cal/Gill/Emily/Zoe.
1. The Fitting Room

_Lie to Me and its characters are creations of Samuel Baum and belong to 20th Century Fox_ - _Unfortunately they are not mine._

**A/N :A big thanks to my lovely Beta buddy! You Rock! ;)  
>So not sure where this would fit exactly, but let say season 3. Sometime before Rebound, however the timing is not really relevant.<br>Cal & Gill _are_ together in this fic.  
>Just a bit of fluffSmut. There maybe another chapter or two.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Crave<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gillian tugged gently at the zipper of the dress but it refused to budge. Pulling it a little harder, it stayed firmly in place. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she opened the fitting room door, poked her head looking for an assistant, however she was unable to locate one. A small frown etched on her brow. She knew Cal was waiting just outside the fitting room, and figured that she could put him to use.<p>

"Cal," she called softly, waiting a moment before calling out a little louder.

Cal was slouched against the wall outside the change rooms lost deep in thought. They had been out shopping for Emily when Gillian had spotted a dress. Cal remembered the giddy look on her face as he agreed to wait while she tried it on and he had to admit, he was definitely a fan of the little black dress. The image of Gillian in the form fitting black dress firmly imprinted in his memory. The way it dipped low in the front, revealing just enough cleavage without crossing the lines of decency. The way it tied behind her neck exposing the soft skin of her shoulders. He had seen her in numerous dresses over the years; he especially liked seeing them crumpled on his bedroom floor. He smiled at the thought and a wicked grin lit up his face. It had only been a few months but he couldn't get enough of her; his appetite for her insatiable.

Cal had assumed that it would diminish slightly as the weeks went on, but it had only increased. Not that he was complaining, and Gillian was more than a willing participant. Shifting his thoughts back to the present, his mind conjured up images of Gillian slipping out of the dress, realising that at the moment she was indeed half naked just meters away. Shifting uncomfortably, he felt a surge of arousal shoot straight to his groin. Closing his eyes tightly, he inhaled deeply as he tried to shake those thoughts. His eyes popped open as he heard Gillian call his name softly. Unsure if he was daydreaming or not, he paused until he heard her voice a second time. Pushing himself from the wall, he moved into the door way. Peaking around the corner, he found her gesturing for him to approach.

Grinning, he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and slowly walked to her booth. As he advanced, she opened the door fully but disappeared inside. "I need your help getting out of the dress," she said softly in case the other rooms were occupied.

"Aye, aye." he teased playfully as he walked into her change room, turned and locked the door behind him.

Gillian shook her head softly, unable to suppress the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Cal," she warned lightly as she pointed towards the back of her dress. "The zipper's stuck. Would you mind?" she asked looking at him in the reflection of the mirror. She watched as he moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Feeling his warm breath tickle the back of her neck, she shivered as he brought his lips beside her ear.

"I'd love to, darling," he drawled thickly, placing a kiss behind her ear. He watched her eyes flutter close for a brief second and felt her body relax into him. He tightened his hands on her hips, gripping her possessively, and pulled her into him, grinding himself against her.

"Cal." She gasped in surprise. Her eyes flew open and she immediately found his reflection staring back at her. She could feel his hard length pressing into her bottom, and watched as he smirked impishly behind her.

"You know this is all your fault, for looking so bloody gorgeous. Teasing me with this little black dress." He growled, as he trailed hands along her waist and over her ribcage, coming to rest under the swell of her breasts. He lightly grazed his thumbs across her nipples and watched as she dropped her head back on his shoulder.

"Cal, we can't. Not here," she whispered breathlessly, feeling the familiar warmth begin to spread throughout her belly as she absently moved her hips, grinding her bottom against him. She felt him moan in response; his warm breath sending a bolt of pleasure to her core.

Cal gently nipped at the delicate skin of her throat. Cupping her breasts, taking their weight in his hands, he gently massaged her though the flimsy fabric of the halter top.

"That's not what your body is telling me, love. In fact it's telling me quite a different story," he replied, his voice thick with arousal. Moving his right hand, he traced a path down past her stomach and over her hips.

"What if someone catches us?" she asked vaguely, not really concerned with his response as she felt his hands inching further down her hips towards her thighs.

"I can be quick," he replied softly, placing delicate kisses along the freckled skin of her shoulder. Cal watched her reflection in the mirror and noted that her eyes were shut. He could see the rise and fall of her chest and the blush creep out from the plunging neckline. He saw the slight quirk of her lips and watched as her tongue traced over them, before a small grin tugged at the corners.

"Oh really?" she teased, unable to hide the smirk in her tone. "Just what every girl wants to hear."

"Now, now, darling. That wasn't very nice." He growled, grinding himself against her, "I've never had any complaints."

Moving his hand under the hem of her dress, he slowly ghosted his fingertips across the smooth skin of her inner thighs feeling as muscles quiver beneath his touch. He felt the sharp intake of breath as he inched closer and closer to her sex. He could feel her body hum against him, waiting for him to give it what it was craving. Trailing his hand higher, he found the fabric of her panties were already damp. Knowing she would be ready for him, he quickly pushed them aside, sliding his skilled fingers into her, stilling for a moment giving her body a moment to adjust.

Gillian's eyes flew open and she let out a strangled moan at the unexpected intrusion. Her hands found the mirror in front of her as she arched her back slightly, placing her palms flat against the cool surface steadying herself. Tilting her head, she caught Cal grinning at her as he gently nipped at her neck.

"Cal," she whispered breathlessly as he increased the pressure of his fingers. Using his thumb to brush against the swollen bundle of nerves, he felt her walls tense and repeated the movement. He was rewarded as he heard Gillian release a throaty moan, and her eyes fell closed, and her breathing became ragged.

Moving the hand that had been holding her hip, he quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans in a skilled frenzy. He pushed his underwear and jeans down his thighs roughly, letting them gather at his knees. Cal palmed himself in quick succession, knowing that it would only be seconds until he would be sheathed in her warmth; the feeling of her body withering against him. He felt privileged knowing she trusted him enough to let her guard down and throw caution to the wind. Cal took pride knowing that he could make her forget her own name and he felt a heightened arousal remembering they were in a public place and could be caught at any moment. He watched her for a moment in the reflection. The image of his hand disappearing under her dress, burying between her gorgeous thighs was almost enough to make him lose control, as he felt his heart beat widely in his chest.

Shifting behind her, he moved his free hand up the back of her legs, gathering the dress as he went. Stopping as he reached the curve of her bottom, he gave it light tap as he nudged her legs further apart. Moulding his body to hers, moving his hand, he gently angled her hips aligning their bodies perfectly before removing his hand from between her legs. He watched as she opened her eyes, a frown creasing her brow; however, before she could protest, he positioned himself at her opening, sliding himself into her in one firm thrust.

"Oh fuck." She breathed heavily.

She hadn't noticed that he had pushed down his jeans as his talented fingers propelled her higher and higher. It was only when she felt him slide into her when she realised. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, knew it was a bad idea, but Cal had a way to to make her forget the rules.

She was never that girl; the girl who went out with the bad boys. The girl who had sex in public places and couldn't control herself. But with Cal she felt safe, loved, and she allowed herself to give in to her desires. She trusted him.

She felt naughty and reckless. They could be caught at any moment. "God, Cal." She moaned rocking her hips back into him, seeking more of the delicious friction her body craved.

Catching her gaze in the mirror, he smirked griping her hips tightly with both hands and slowed her movements taking control of her hips. "Shhh, love. You don't want anyone to catch us do you?" he questioned lightly. He watched as she bit her lip in response and his smirk grew.

"You really are very naughty, aren't you, darling?"

Not waiting for a response he moved his hand and gently lifted her leg motioning for her to rest it on the bench seat. When she obliged, he noticed that she was still wearing her heels and said a silent pray of thanks, as he ran his hand over the creamy skin her calf. He often caught himself staring at her legs when they were at work, watching as she walked away; the tall heels she wore accentuating her flawless legs. He hated that she was as tall if not taller than him when she wore them, but today it made their current position much easier to manoeuvre.

Adjusting his pelvis, he buried himself deep within her, pulling her hips forcefully back as he thrust up into her. He released a deep moan from the back of his throat. "You feel bloody amazing." He cooed as he rocked his hips, establishing a steady rhythm.

"Mmmm, harder." she demanded, bending forward slightly taking him in even deeper.

Cal complied, gripping her hips tightly and pushed into her forcefully. He heard her whimper softly and was sure that there would be finger shaped bruises on her porcelain skin if he removed his hands. He would make that up to her later. He moved his hips again and heard her gasp in delight.

"Oh god yes. There... Don't stop," she begged as he hit her perfectly. She could hear Cal's harsh grunts as he fulfilled her request. His breath coming out in short pants, he found that spot again.

Gillian pushed her hips back crushing them against his as he thrust forward taking him deeper; her body aching for its release as she felt the tension coil low in her belly. Removing Cal's hand from her hip, she slowly moved their hands, burying them between her thighs. She held his gaze as she moved their hands, watching their reflection as she manipulated his fingers finding the aching bundle of nerves. She moved their fingers in unison, the sensation catapulting her higher as she sought her release.

Cal increased his pace feeling himself begin to spiral out of control, as the image of her so unguarded and aroused finally became too much to bear. He watched as her mouth fell open and she held her breath. Sensing she was teetering on the edge of her bliss, he withdrew from her before thrusting roughly back into her wanting core, sheathing himself in her warmth once more. With a final thrust, Cal felt her tighten around him, her whole body becoming rigid.

Gillian released his hands as she fell forward slightly, resting her forearms against the mirror as she supported her shaky legs. "Cal," she cried out, as she tumbled over the edge; her legs trembling as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Hearing her breathless moans, the feel of her quivering body in his arms, he held her close and pushed forward, burying himself into her pulsating core over and over. He moved his hands and griped her waist possessively and with an animalistic moan, he let himself pour into her, his body shuddering against her as he held her close.

Cal placed loving kisses against her throat. She craned her neck and captured his lips in a tender kiss, unwilling to move as they tried to collect themselves.

A firm knock on the door broke the moment. Feeling Gillian's body become rigid, he suppressed a moan that threatened to escape his lips as he felt her tense around his shaft.

"Ma'am is everything all right in there?" came the hesitant voice of the young sales assistant.

Cal noticed as Gillian's face turned a deep shade of crimson, and watched the embarrassment spread across her features.

"Ahh, yes. Everything's fine," she replied, her voice wavering slightly.

"Oh, okay. It's just that the mall will be closing in a few minutes. So.. ahh.. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The young woman asked. "Or is everything to your satisfaction?" she asked clearing her throat slightly, suspecting she had just walked in on an intimate moment. She was unable to hide the smirk in her voice. She heard slight scuffle behind the door, followed by the sound of someone falling.

"Ma'am? Is everything all right in there? Do you need any help?" the young woman asked again, clearly amused.

"NO." Gillian answered all too quickly as she glared at Cal.

"No, sorry. The dress is perfect. I'll take it," she replied, opening the door slightly, slipping the dress out for the assistant to take to the register. "I'll be out in just a moment to pay."

Waiting a few seconds so as to be sure the assistant had left, Cal looked toward Gillian as he pulled up his jeans. "So was everything to your satisfaction, Doctor?" he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Gillian glared back menacingly as she composed herself, fastening the zipper of her pencil skirt and smoothing over the crinkles of her blouse.

"Oh come on, love. Don't be like that." He smiled at her, stepping forward, taking hold of her waist.

"Cal, she knows what we were doing in here." She sighed exasperatedly, and dropped her gaze to the floor. "This is your fault."

"Now, darling, I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago. " He chuckled lightly. Seeing the distress on her face, he pulled her into a tight hug. Lifting her chin, he gazed down at her. "Gill, look at me" he whispered softly "How about this? I'll go out and pay for the dress, and you can sneak out of the store?"

Looking up at him, she was unable to hide the grateful smile that was tugging at her lips. "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Course, darling. You know I'd do anything for you. Especially after what you just gave me," he teased leering down at her. He watched as she giggled, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Cal," she warned lightly, gently smacking his chest.

Chuckling softly, he placed a soft kiss to her lips and released her waist. He picked up her bag and coat, handing it to her. "Go on, scoot. I'll meet you out front," he said opening the door for her , giving her a soft pat on the behind as she passed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Cal walked out of the store with a noticeable swagger in his step and a grin plastered across his face. Walking up to Gillian, he slipped an arm around her waist as they made their way to the car. Moving to open the door for her, he placed the bags in the back seat before hoping in the driver's side and started the car.<p>

Pulling out from the car park, he glanced over at Gillian, her head resting against the window. "How about we order in tonight,? Open a bottle of wine. I'll even let you choose the movie," He suggested.

Gillian tilted her head to look at him. Her eyebrow raised in question. "Cal, what have you done? You never willingly let me pick the film." She remarked nervously.

"Nothing, love. Nothing at all. I just thought, since you were so accommodating at the mall, I could pamper you a little ," he replied giving her a wink.

Gillian watched his face and could tell something was slightly off. "Cal, what aren't you telling me?"

"Why do I need to have an ulterior motive for wanting to see you happy? You know I love seeing you smile," he responded, with a slight shrug of his shoulder. "And you know how I enjoy pleasing you" he said, licking his lips suggestively.

Dropping her gaze, she felt her cheeks flush, a shy smile pulling at the corners of her lips."Hmmm. I'll get it out of you eventually. You do know that right?" she told him. "But in the meantime, I'll happily let you please me," she replied coyly.

"Aye, aye." He grinned as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Be back in a jiffy," he said jumping out of the car. Moving around to the back seat, he picked up the bag containing the dress.

"Cal, what's going on? What are you doing with that?" she asked confused.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, love. It's just the nice sales assistant suggested we get this dry cleaned before you wear it next," he replied casually.

"What? Why? Its new, why would I need to… Oh god no." she groaned as realisation dawned upon her. She buried her head into her hands.

"Yes, it seems we may have left a little mark on it from our shag earlier." He grinned, unable to hide his amusement. He let out a small chuckle and watched her sink further into the seat, shaking her head slightly.

"So shall I pick up an extra bottle of wine then 'eh?"

* * *

><p>Comments and Reviews always appreciated, constructive or otherwise :)<p> 


	2. The Family

_The Usual disclaimer. __Lie to Me and its characters aren't mine.  
><em>_~If they were we would be getting a 4th season~ *sob*  
><em>

**A/N:**

**Thanks to the usual know who you are :)**  
><strong>This will probably have a few chapters. I'll leave the rating at M but will jump between T &amp; M.<br>It's a little bit cotton candy at times, fluff, family and all that. You've been warned.  
>There will be another M chapter coming up but not for another chapter or two.<br>Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. :)**

* * *

><p><em> 2. Family<em>

* * *

><p>Emily watched as Gillian moved around the kitchen easily. She smiled as she thought how happy her father had been since they had finally admitted their feelings to each other. They had been through so much together, especially in the last few months. Her heart broke as she thought of all the things that Gillian had endured since she had known her.<p>

Sophie, Alec, her divorce, Burns, and more recently the death of Claire. She was glad her father had been there for her, he could be a stubborn ass at times, but she knew he loved Gillian. She smiled ruefully. Whether he wanted to admit to himself or not, Emily knew that he would move heaven and earth for her.

Clearing her throat softly, she announced her presence and walked further into the kitchen. She perched herself on a stool at the bench watched as Gillian removed what looked like chocolate chip cookies and a tray of brownies.

"They look delicious," Emily commented as Gillian placed them on the bench.

"Hey Em! You're home early." She smiled as she watched the young girl take a seat. "I wanted these to be a surprise for you," she said nodding at the sweets in front of her. Laughing slightly, she watched Emily grab a cookie off the tray, juggling it, as she tried to keep it from burning her fingers.

"They're hot," she pointed out, chuckling. "You're going to ruin your dinner, Em."

"Nah, plenty of room." Emily grinned back at her. She nibbled at the cookie as she tried to think of a way to best break the news to Gillian. She was hoping that her father had already spoken to Gillian about it, but she knew that was an unlikely scenario.

Gillian stopped a moment and looked up to find Emily lost in thought, her brows pulled together slightly. "Emily, is everything okay?" she asked, a little concerned

"Yeah, Gill. Everything's fine." She said with a small nod. "These are really good," she said stuffing the remainder of the cookie in her mouth.

Gillian looked at the young girl, eyebrow raised in question. "Nice deflection, Em." she replied, calling her out. She watched as the young girl's shoulders slumped forward a little and waited for her to respond.

"Has dad spoken to you about dinner?" she enquired

"Yeah, of course, sweetie. I hope it's okay that I'm here. I'd understand if you wanted it to be just you and your dad tonight," she rambled, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"What? No! No, that's not what I meant. God, Gill, of course I want you here. You're family and it wouldn't be a birthday dinner without your famous brownies," Emily quickly responded. _How could Gillian think that she wasn't welcome here?_ She thought sadly. Hopping off the stool, she walked over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "You know you're always welcome here, Gill. You always have been," she whispered softly.

Gillian felt her heart swell with emotion and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She hugged Emily a little tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, Em. Thank you," she replied shakily.

Emily pulled back from the embrace and noted Gillian's glassy eyes. "I'm sorry, Gill. I never meant to upset you," she apologised with a frown.

"No, Emily it's okay. These are happy tears. You and your dad mean the world to me. You're my family too," she said softly, meeting Emily's stare with a bright watery smile. She had finally found everything she had been yearning for. She had craved a family of her own, and now her dream was finally a reality; Cal and Emily were her family.

"Oi!" They heard, breaking the moment. They turned their heads towards the doorway to find Cal staring at them, concern evident on his features.

"What the bloody hell did you say to her, Em?" he bellowed as he moved towards them. Emily's eyes went wide. "Nothing, dad. I didn't do anything," she told him quickly. Letting go of Gillian, she stepped back slightly, and allowed Cal to comfort her.

"Cal, it's nothing. Everything's fine. We were just talking," she replied sweetly as he took her hands in his. "Are you sure, love? 'Cause these..." he said wiping away a stray tear, "... say otherwise."

She shook her head. "They're happy tears. I promise." She smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

He eyed her cautiously, and accepted her answer. "All right then. What were you to talking about then, eh?" he asked as he looked between his two girls.."Were you talking about me? About my rugged good looks?" he teased as he stepped into Gillian, waggling his eyebrows.

"Eww, dad! I'm still in the room." Emily groaned as she feigned disgust at the scene in front of her. She was unable to hide her grin as she looked at the two adults in front of her.

Emily watched as Gillian's posture relaxed and open, a huge smile lighting up her face at her father's flirtatious banter as he wrapped her up in a bone crushing embrace, letting his hands wonder to her backside.

"Cal!" Gillian squealed as she tried to swat his hands away.

"It's okay, Gill. You guys are cute. I'm happy that you're both happy," Emily told them with a genuine smile on her face.

"See, love? She doesn't mind if I try to cop a feel." He leered towards her.

Gillian could feel the colour rise in her cheeks as she blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Cal," she scolded.

"All right, all right." Cal dropped his lips beside her ear and gently nudged the side of her face with his nose. "Later, you're all mine." He growled flirtatiously and watched as her blush deepened.

Emily shook her head slightly. "ANYWAYS," she called loudly as she tried to gain their attention. She watched as the both turned to face her.

"Sorry, Em. Got a bit carried away there, love. You were saying?" Cal replied.

"Well, before you so rudely interrupted, I was asking her about tonight, and if you had spoken to her about it," she told him mater-of-fact. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" she accused looking at him pointedly.

"I was going to. Soon," he replied defensively as he slipped behind Gillian, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When Dad? Tonight when she just happened to show up for dinner? God, I can't believe you." Emily huffed as she paced the kitchen.

Gillian watched Emily's distress and pulled away from Cal. "What's going on?" she questioned nervously. "Cal, what haven't you told me? Who's coming to dinner tonight?"

Cal looked at the floor in front of him and fidgeted like a small child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Well, love, you see, I couldn't say no. Since its Em's birthday and all, and well, she asked what we were doing and I said dinner, and she kind of, sort of, invited herself," he rambled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Gillian's watched him; her brow knitted in confusion.. "Cal, who are you talking about?" She asked her concern growing as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

He lifted his eyes to her face, pausing a moment to take in her delicate features; the rise of her cheekbones, the adorable crease between her brows which was prominent when she was worried, the way she bit her bottom lip anxiously as she waited for his response.

"Dad, spit it out or I will," Emily threatened.

"Okay, okay." He groaned. He reached for Gillian's hands and pulled her gently towards him so their bodies were flush against each other.

She watched his hesitation and the way his hand went automatically to her hips holding her in place, as if by doing this it would stop her from running. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked lightly, resting her forehead against his.

"It's not that bad, love. I mean the last time you were around each other it was... civil," he tried.

"Stop stalling and just tell me, Cal." She sighed growing impatient.

"It's Zoe, love. It looks like we'll have to set another place at the dinner table tonight," he told her, gently stoking her back. He felt her stiffen slightly and inhale deeply. She and Zoe had never been the best of friends, or even friendly for that matter, and he understood Gillian's discomfort.

She pulled back slightly and straightened her shoulders. She fixed her smile in place giving a slight nod. "That's fine. It's Em's birthday, and of course her mother would want to be here for it," she said softly. "It'll be fine." She smiled.

Cal and Emily looked to one another unsure whether to believe her or not. They both knew she would never make a fuss, especially when it came to Emily, but she was still allowed to voice her opinion over it. They both felt like they had backed her into a corner.

Emily was the first to move as she took a few tentative steps toward Gillian. "I'm sorry, Gill. I really didn't know. She just called and I couldn't say no. I was looking forward to it just being us," she told her regrettably.

Gillian stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Hey, Emily, it's ok. Honest. Your mother and I are adults. I'm sure everything will go smoothly," she told her as she tried to convince herself of the same. "Besides, we've all moved past the issues we may or may not have had with each other. The past is the past, and she's with Rudy. I'm sure..." she said before Cal cut her off.

"Ahh, love. Yeah, about that. There's just one more thing I forgot to mention." Cal spoke up while he poked sheepishly at the brownies. "Well, two, actually," he admitted quietly as he felt two pairs of eyes narrow and focus on him.

Turning to face him, she steeled herself. "And what exactly did you forget to mention, _Cal_?" she asked through clenched teeth. He didn't miss the extra emphasis she added to his name, and knew what he was about to tell her would not be received well.

"Well, seems like ya mum and Rudy are taking a break." He watched them both and let the information sink in.

"What? She never told me that! Is that why she's coming? Because she's lonely? Not because she wants to celebrate with me, but to come running back to you." She spoke bitterly. Cal watched the array of emotion flicker across Gillian's face during Emily's rant; shock, disbelief, fear, and sadness. The last two almost broke his heart. She was scared that he would fall back into his old ways; run back to Zoe if given the chance. "I can't believe this. This is so typical."

"Oi! You knock that off, you hear me," Cal ordered, an edge to his voice. He gave Emily a look, and motioned his head towards Gillian. He noted she had taken a step away from him, hands clenched together tightly, eyes fixated on the floor. He took a few steps and closed the gap between them. He placed his finger under her chin and raised it slightly so their eyes met.

"Maybe I should leave you so you can have a _family_ dinner," she suggested her voice barely a whisper.

"There'll be none of that. You hear me, love. You and Em are my family; always have been, and always will be," he told her truthfully as he looked deeply into her eyes. He could tell she was doing her best to hold her emotions back and keep a neutral face.

"Oh god, Gill. No you have to stay. Please. You can't go home. I didn't mean any of that. I'm just angry at Mom. Please, Gill. Don't go. Please." She begged softly. "I'm sorry, Dad. Make her stay," Emily pleaded.

"Em, give us a moment, yeah?"

It wasn't a request, and Emily knew it. She quickly walked up to Gillian giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Gill. I never meant..." she whispered, before looking up at her father. "Make this better. You have to make her stay. You need her. I need her," she told him honestly. "Fix this."

Cal watched as she left the room, before he turned his attention back to Gillian who now had tears welling in her eyes.

"She's right ya know, love. She needs you and wants you here," he said quietly.

She pulled back her shoulders and shook her head slightly, trying to regain her composure. "What about you, Cal? Do you want me here? Do you need me?" she asked softly as she put herself out there for him to see.

"You already know the answer to that, darling," he replied pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I need you to say it, Cal. Use your words," she teased lightly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Looking at her, he pulled her close, pressed his body to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gill, I want you here. More than that, I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. And just because Zoe is available, doesn't change anything between us. You know that, right?" he asked her gently.

She averted her gaze for a moment before meeting his again. "I guess you two have history and a daughter. It's stupid to feel insecure about it, but you have history. You have a past together. I've seen you run back to her time and time again. I trust you; I do. I'm just scared she has this hold on you," she told him, as she laid her soul bear.

"Jesus, Gill. That was then, this is now. I never had you back then. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, and now that I have you, I'm not going to give you up. You're stuck with me, love," he whispered hoarsely.

Gillian couldn't contain the smile that tugged at her lips and looked at him shyly. "Promise?" she breathed lowly.

"Promise," he repeated softly, pressing his lips to hers gently.

She pulled back a moment latter slightly breathless. "I'm sorry for bringing that up it's just..." she said before his lips silenced her once more.

He let his tongue trace over her bottom lip and nipped at it gently. He heard her whimper in response as she pressed her body fully against him. Cal pulled back knowing if he didn't, that he might not be able to control himself. "Later, Gill. I promise," he growled seductively as he nipped gently at her throat.

Her body hummed in response to his touch, but she knew they had to stop, and eventually conceded remembering Emily was in the next room. They still had to cook dinner and prepare for Zoe's arrival.

"Okay," she agreed and rested her head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a minute before she spoke again. "Cal, what was the other thing you forgot to mention?" she enquired cautiously.

He held her securely to his chest and kissed the top of her head softly. He inhaled deeply. They had spoken about this before and both had agreed that they weren't going to announce their relationship, but if people happened to notice, then so be it.

"You know how we never really told anyone that we were officially seein' each other?" He asked. "Well, except for work, they all knew from the moment we first shagged," he said. A proud smirk played on his lips.

"Cal," she warned, smacking his chest lightly as a pink blush painted her cheeks

"Oh, right. Sorry, love. I was just remembering… the first time we…"

"Cal," she warned again, her voice slightly elevated. "Yes, I remember we agreed to keep it to ourselves, but what has..." she asked before pausing as realisation dawned upon her. "Oh, I see." She sighed heavily. "Zoe doesn't know about us, does she?" she questioned softly.

"I never told her. Didn't even think to since I never see her, and I don't think Em has brought it up with her," he told her gently. "We can tell her tonight when she gets here," he assured her.

"What? No, we can't." she told him bluntly. "Tonight's about Emily, and if it comes out that Emily knew and didn't tell Zoe, I just don't want to put her in that position. We can keep it to ourselves tonight and tell her when she is back in Chicago. It's easier that way for all of us," she told him softly."Plus, that way we don't have to deal with it tonight. A few hours won't kill us. You'll just have make it up to me later.." She grinned flirtatiously, effectively ending the conversation there.

Cal looked at her, love and lust radiating from every pore of his body. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you," he admitted freely as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say.

"I know," she grinned as she moved and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He pulled back slightly and returned her infectious grin. "Are you sure, love?" he asked

"I'm sure," she replied with a small nod of her head.

"Okay," he agreed, kissing her lightly.

"Okay," she repeated and smiled brightly back at him.

Emily watched from her hidden position in the hallway, a grin plastered across her face. As much as she hoped things would go smoothly over dinner, she couldn't help thinking that it was going to be a very interesting birthday after all.

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise.<br>If you find any errors please feel free to let me know :)  
><strong>Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	3. The Dinner:Part 1

_The Usual disclaimer. __Lie to Me and its characters aren't mine.  
><em>_A huge thank you to all of you who have R & R. I really appreciate it!  
>I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.. Real life has just been very busy lately!<br>__Thanks to the usual people 3 you! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. <em>**_Dinner [Part.1]_

* * *

><p>Gillian stood in Cal's wardrobe and smoothed the soft material of her skirt over her thighs, her hands shaking slightly as she did. She had been spending more time at Cal's than at her own home. She remembered arriving one night after work. Cal had ushered her straight to his bedroom, grinning goofily as he pointed towards the half empty wardrobe and showed her the now vacant drawers. He had cleared out half the closet space and several drawers for her.<p>

Gillian remembered feeling shocked, elated, and somewhat proud as he puffed his chest out and smiled lovingly at her as he presented her with her own space. The gesture was more than just Cal making room for her material things, or as a matter of conveniences, she knew that. He was letting her in; into his home, into his heart and into his life. It was his promise to her that he was in this for the long haul.

She stilled her movements for a moment as she tried to decide what blouse would be more appropriate for tonight's dinner. She wasn't even sure why she was so bothered about her outfit, maybe it was just the nerves she felt about trying to have a civilized meal with Zoe and _her _family.

Cal watched as she stared into the closet, a contemplative look on her face. He knew she was thinking about tonight, knew no matter how many times she said she was fine, that it was still playing heavily on her thoughts. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, startling her a little. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to frighten ya," he apologized softly, burying his nose into her hair.

"You ok?" he asked as he placed a gentle kiss to the soft freckled flesh of her bare shoulder.

"I'm fine, Cal," she replied as she turned in his arms offering him a small smile. "I'm just trying to figure out what blouse to wear."

Cal lowered his eyes to her chest and smirked. "Well, darling, my vote is you go just as you are," he growled lowly as he traced his fingers over the curve of her breast before fingering the lacy material of her torques bra.

Gillian shook her head slightly, a gentle laugh escaping her lips. "Cal," she whined softly, "I'm serious."

"So am I, darling. Totally one hundred and ten percent serious." He grinned and nuzzled her neck.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she shoved his chest gently and moved back to the row of blouses, sifting through her options. "She'll be here in forty minutes. Why don't you go check on the food," she suggested.

"Oh, you're no fun when you're tense, love," he teased lightly.

Gillian turned her head and glared at him. "Well, I won't be any fun later if you don't stop annoying me," she threatened half serious.

"Okay. I can take a hint," he said as he backed up, hands raised in defence. He looked at the closet and took a step forward, lowering his mouth beside her ear. "I like it when you wear the purple one," he told her, giving her a light tap on the backside.

"Just saying," he smirked, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Gillian emerged from the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped briefly and checked her outfit over in the hallway mirror. Smoothing down her top, she inhaled deeply, and fixed her smile as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"How's dinner coming along?" she enquired as she watched Cal stir the sauce that was simmering on the stove top.

"Just about done, love," he replied without looking up.

Gillian felt her lips pull into a small smile when she noticed Cal was wearing his floral apron. Chuckling slightly, she reached up to retrieve three wine glasses from the cabinet.

She gasped suddenly; startled when she felt strong hands run up her sides, almost dropping the glasses at the unexpected contact.

"Cal," she breathed softly, as he gently pressed her into the bench. She felt his talented hand as it wondered up the front of her blouse cupping her breast.

Cal brushed her hair away from her neck and nipped at it lightly. He moved his lips next to her ear and felt her shiver against him. "You wore the purple one," he growled as he ground his hips against her.

Cocking her head to the side, she allowed him unrestricted access to the soft creamy skin of her throat. "I did," she whispered breathlessly. "Cal, stop. Emily will be down any minute and Zoe..." she trailed off. Her eyes closed briefly as she gave into the sensation of his warm lips on her skin, shuddering when she felt his lips suckle a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

Gillian's revere was broken when she heard the doorbell ring, stiffening in his arms. She tried to push against him but he had her firmly pinned.

"Cal," she softly chastised. "Zoe's here." she said a little louder.

Placing the glasses on the bench, she moved and halted his movements. She turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, before she trailed her fingers down to his belt buckle.

"Later," she whispered seductively and placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Promise?" he grinned.

"Promise," she whispered and returned his smile.

Cal relinquished his hold on her, stepping back slightly to give her room, instantly missing the warmth that her body offered.

He watched as she adjusted her blouse, her brows pulling together slightly. Cocking his head to the side, he watched her closely.

"All right, darling?" he asked gently as he fought the urge to reach out and pull her to him.

Gillian met his gaze, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Don't do that," she replied, slightly annoyed. Turning, she picked up the glasses before fixing her smile.

"I'm fine, Cal," she replied softly. "I'll just put these in the dining room," she offered, gesturing to the glasses in her hand.

Cal caught her arm gently as she moved past him, before pulling her to him. He looked at her tenderly, concern evident on his features.

"Honestly," she replied softly, a small smile on her lips. She hated when he tried to read her, but she would always love how much he cared for her, even if at times it was overbearing.

Gillian placed a soft gentle kiss to his lips and smiled. She watched as his face relaxed and he let go of her arm.

"All right," he nodded, smiling to himself as he watched her disappear into the dining room.

He moved to the stove, giving the sauce a final stir before switching it off. He heard movement behind him, half expecting it to be Gillian. He turned a smile on his face.

"Hello, Cal," Zoe greeted with a tilt of her head.

Cal didn't miss the flirtatious tone in her voice. "Zoe," he replied casually.

"Nice apron," she teased, running her finger lightly over his chest.

Cal suppressed the urge to swat it away, but he knew that would only encourage her.

"Let yourself in then, did you?" he asked as he subtly moved away from her.

Zoe let out a small laugh and flicked her hair lightly. "No, Emily let me in. She just ran to get something," she told him as she placed her bag and coat over the chair.

"And so what if I did? It's not like you ever minded before," Zoe countered as she advanced on him.

"Things change Zoe," he replied almost immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

At that moment, he heard the unmistakable sound of Gillian's heels coming towards them. He turned at the sound and watched as she entered the room, her head bowed looking at a glass in her hand.

"Cal, you forgot to put the..." she started before lifting her head to meet Zoe's wide eyes. She knew from the look on her face that she was surprised to see her,  
>standing looking very comfortable in her ex-husband's kitchen.<p>

"What is s_he _doing here?" she questioned, an unmistakable edge to her voice.

Emily walked into the kitchen just as she heard her mother speak. She saw the uncomfortable look on Gillian's face, the way she dropped her gaze to the floor then back up to her dad.

"I asked Gill to be here, mom. She's family," Emily said confidently, announcing her presence.

She watched the contempt flicker over her mother's face and sighed. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and reviews always appreciated! Constructive or otherwise :)<strong>


	4. The Dinner:Part 2

_The usual disclaimer. __They aren't mine blahh blah blah.._

**Thanks to the usual peeps.  
>(<strong>All errors are my own**)  
><strong>**Also A MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have been R&R and sticking with me.  
>Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the feedback you guys give me :)<br>****P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update.. ****xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>4. The Dinner [part 2]<em>

* * *

><p>Gathered around the dinner table, Emily looked helplessly to her father. She knew it might be a little awkward at first but never expected this. Her mother was now on her third glass of wine and openly flirting with her father, while Gillian sat quietly across from them. She had barely said two words. She couldn't blame her though. She just wished she had never agreed to this.<p>

Emily sighed and leant over the table to retrieve a piece of bread. Her shirt sleeve rolled up her up her arm slightly and revealed a silver Pandora charm bracelet.

"Oh that's nice Emily," Zoe commented lightly. "Did Liam get you that?"

Emily's brow knitted together as she shook her head softly. "Umm, no. We broke up a few months ago," she whispered as she pushed the food around her plate.

Zoe looked at her daughter, her eyes wide for a moment. "You never told me that," she frowned, a little offended.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot with everything else that was going on. It didn't seem that important," she replied with a shrug. She didn't want to dwell on that, not when she knew that had been a particularly difficult time for Gillian. Her friend had been murdered, and she knew Gillian blamed herself for not being able to protect the young woman. Emily also had her suspicions that Claire was like a daughter to her from the small details that her father let slip.

Releasing a soft sigh, she felt a smile pull at her lips as s also remembered that it was around the same time Gillian and her father had begun seeing each other. Her father had been there through it all, and now Gillian was a new addition to their daily rituals. She liked having her around every day. Their house finally felt like a home, and Gillian was good for her father; a blind man could see that.

"Oh, a new boy?" Zoe asked as she saw the smile ghost across Emily's features. She turned her attention to Cal and reached out to stroke his arm. "You never told me she was seeing someone else," she accused lightly as she trailed her fingers up his bicep.

Gillian watched as Zoe flirted with Cal, and to his credit, he didn't reciprocate any of her advances. She almost laughed when Cal pulled his arm away, the smug grin falling from Zoe's face. She spotted Emily out of the corner of her eye, saw the way she slightly shook her head at the obvious actions of her mother. Her heart went out to her. The poor girl had been put in an awful predicament.

She raised her wine glass to her lips as she watched awkwardly. She had been the one to give Emily the bracelet for her birthday. She had remembered she and Emily had been at the mall when Emily made a comment about the bracelet as they walked past the shop window. So, she had thought she would surprise her with it.

She just hoped that she would say she got the gift from a friend rather than herself, knowing full well that Zoe would make some sort of a fuss about it.

"Actually, Gillian got it for me." Emily smiled as she sifted her gaze between Gillian and her father.

"You spoil her, love." Cal smiled as he looked from his daughter back to Gillian. He watched as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks as she ducked her head away shyly.

"It was nothing, really," she replied lifting her gaze to meet three sets of eyes.

"It's perfect, is what it is, Gill. I can't believe you remembered." Emily beamed, fingering the charms on her wrist "We saw it at the mall months ago," she added the grin firmly set on her face.

"I'm just glad you like it, Em," Gillian replied softly.

"I love it. Thank you again.,"

Cal looked between the two most important women in his life and smiled. He couldn't be happier. He just wished he could tell Zoe about them.

He couldn't begin to imagine what Gillian must be feeling right now, with Zoe practically throwing herself at him.

Gillian smiled warmly, feeling her heart swell, before she watched the expression on Zoe's face morph from one of surprise, to contempt, and lastly jealousy. She immediately felt guilty, like she was coming between Zoe and her family. She knew it was ridiculous to think that, but couldn't help it. Emily was her daughter and Cal and she had been married.

Her musings were interrupted by Zoe's curt tone.

"You seem to be making yourself quite comfortable here, Gillian," Zoe spat bitterly.

Gillian's mouth gaped slightly as she tried to form words. "Zoe... I never... I mean I didn't..."

"Zoe," Cal warned as his eyes narrowed on her. "It's all right, Gill. You don't need to explain yourself to her," he told her gently.

"Oh right on cue. You always did stand up for her even when we were married. Why should now be any different?" she questioned as she downed the remainder of her wine.

"Mom, stop it," Emily pleaded.

Zoe laughed bitterly as she turned her full attention to Gillian. "Well, it looks like you have _my _daughter and husband wrapped around your little finger," she accused as she moved to pick up the bottle of wine to refill her glass.

"Ex-husband," Cal corrected as he watched a myriad of emotions flash across Gillian's face.

"Zoe, I think you've had enough," he glared at his ex-wife.

Ignoring Cal's warning, she poured another glass and sipped it, a cruel smirk tugging at her lips

"I guess should be grateful. At least I have Emily. It's only natural that you treat her like she's your own, I suppose, to make up for the fact you don't have any children of your own."

"That's enough," Cal bellowed loudly.

Gillian felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as tears began to prick her eyes. It had been years since Sophie had been taken from her; however, it still felt raw as the day it had happened. She was constantly reminded of her own failings, of not being able to have a child of her own; however, with Emily, she was more than a substitute. Gillian adored her, would willingly sacrifice her life to protect her.

"Excuse me. I think I'll go check on dessert," she announced. She hurriedly rose from the table and disappeared from the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cal asked Zoe angrily. He stood abruptly, knocking his chair over behind him.

"While you're a guest in my house, you will not speak to her like that. You hear me?" he growled. "Gillian has done nothing to you. You will treat her with respect, and if you don't like it, you know where the door is," he added.

Zoe scoffed. "Oh please. You expect me to respect her? I arrive and she is standing in _my_ kitchen, and now she is buying expensive gifts for_ my_ daughter. This is not her family, Cal. It's mine!" she shouted

"Mom, please don't," Emily begged.

Cal felt his hands ball into fists at his sides. Zoe had no right what so ever.

"Gillian is not trying to take Emily away from you. This is not your house, this is not your kitchen, and we are not a family. We haven't been for a long time, love, and just because you and what's- his- face are taking a break, does not give you the right to come in here, flirt with me and be a complete bitch to Gillian," he spat. "I will not have you messing things up Zoe."

Zoe's eyes widened before narrowing. "Mess what up, Cal? Are the two of you sleeping together? Is that it?" she questioned angrily.

"That is none of your goddamn business. Even if we were, it wouldn't concern you," he countered.

"Nice, Cal. Really? So how long has it been going on? Did you and little miss perfect fuck while we were married? Was she with Alec? Or is this more recent?"

"MOM! STOP IT!" Emily yelled.

She couldn't stand it; the way she spoke about Gillian. She knew she had had a little too much to drink, but that didn't excuse the way she was now speaking. Emily stared at her mother in shock as she continued to rant and rave at her father, before watching as she consumed anther glass of wine.

"I think it's time for you to go, Zoe," Cal spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"No," she simply stated. "This is _my _daughter's birthday and I have every right to be here. If anyone is going to leave, it's her," she told him, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm going to go check on Gill," Emily whispered softly as she stood.

"No, Em. I've got it. You stay here with your mum. Make sure she doesn't drink anymore."

Emily gave a silent nod. This was bad; she hadn't expected this at all.

"I'll do as I please, Cal!" He heard Zoe shout.

Shaking his head, he waved her off as he walked out of the room in search of Gillian.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Comments always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise :)<strong>


	5. An unexpected revelation

Sorry its been a while. Real life got in the way.  
>But here it is. This chapter took an unexpected turn but and was a bit of fluff.<br>Don't worry it will get a lil catty and maybe slightly steamy in the next chapter or two.  
>Thanks to all of you who R &amp; R and for sticking with me!<br>So here it is.

Usual Disclaimer... They aren't mine.

* * *

><p>5. <em>An unexpected revelation.<em>

* * *

><p>Cal's fists balled at his sides as he headed into the kitchen. Upon seeing Gillian, he automatically unclenched them as he noticed her posture. He noted her shoulders were slumped forward, and although he was unable to see her face, as her back was facing him, he could tell there was an internal battle she was fighting as it raged within her. Her small frame trembled slightly in an effort to rein in her emotions.<p>

Cal moved further into the kitchen and closed the gap between them. Slipping his arms around her slim waist, he placed his head on her shoulder as he kissed her neck softly.

"You ok, darling?" he gently asked. Cal felt her tense slightly. Ignoring her resistances, he pulled her tighter against him.

"I'm so sorry, Gill," he told her as he whispered into her hair. He gradually felt her body begin to relax as she stopped preparing dessert.

Gillian let her body sag against him. "It's wasn't your fault," she sighed softly. She didn't blame Cal; she was actually proud of him, and somewhat shocked that he had automatically gone to her defence. She knew he would always protect her, but when it came to Zoe, she still felt uneasy. She released another small sigh and closed her eyes.

"At least the night is almost over," she whispered half heartedly.

She wished that she could head upstairs and crawl into his bed. She wanted nothing more than to feel Cal's strong reassuring arms around her while he held her close as they blocked out the rest of the world.

She felt safe, protected.

In his arms she was able to forget about her short comings and the constant yearning she had always felt over being unable to become a mother, as well as the loss of her daughter. The unfulfilled space inside her lessened, when Cal and Emily were around. However, it was in moments such as these, that she was so harshly reminded that they weren't her family at all.

"Hey, love. Where did you go, just now?" Cal asked concerned as he watched the pain and sorrow cloud her features.

"It's nothing." She replied softly. "We really should head back in." she said as she turned to face him. She watched as worry lines creased his face. His eyes bore into her own. Unable to meet his gaze, she lowered hers to her fingers which absently stoked his chest, suddenly feeling naked in front of him.

Cal watched as she began to retreat inwardly, and gently moved his finger to lift her chin.

"Look at me, love," he demanded gently. He waited until she raised her head to meet his gaze. "You are like a second mum to Em, you hear me? You're a part of this family, always have been, always will be," he told her gently.

He slowly moved both hands and cupped her face gently before he spoke again. "You know, I'd give you anything you wanted, in a heartbeat," he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Anything," he repeated softly as he moved a hand to rest on her belly.

Gillian's eyes widened in surprise as she was suddenly overwhelmed with an onslaught of emotions. Shaking her head softly, she tried to pull form his grasp.

"Don't, Cal. Please," she whispered as she choked back a sob. "Don't say that."

"I'm serious, Gill. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. And I happen to think that we'd make damn good looking babies," he grinned as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Just saying."

"You know that... I mean..." She sighed softly. "Maybe we should talk about this later. When your ex-wife isn't in the next room," Gillian suggested softly. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this new revelation.

The was no denying that she had thought about it, yes, but never in a million years had she thought Cal would suggest it. She had given up any hope of having a child long ago, had catalogued and stored those feelings away, back in the far recesses of her mind, rarely letting herself dwell on her circumstances.

She watched the hope on his face, watched the pure love and joy light up his eyes as he spoke to her about it. There was no denying it; Cal Lightman was one hundred and ten percent serious about what he had just said. She felt a smile tug at her lips before she raised her hand from his chest and stroked his check lovingly.

"You know I love you," she whispered softly, never breaking eye contact.

"I know," he replied. "I can see it written all over your gorgeous face," he teased lightly.

Gillian laughed softly smacking his chest playfully.

"Aye, aye, darling. I do like it when you get a little rough," he responded as he leered down at her.

"Cal," she lightly scolded, as she tried to suppress her grin.

He moved his hand from her belly and trailed it around her hip pulling her flush against him.

"You know I love you too, Gill. Always have, always will," he replied gently, before he pressed his lips to her in a slow sensual kiss.

Gillian opened her mouth to his immediately as she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip before he gently nibbled at it. She reached up and linked her arms around his neck pressing herself against him as she let her tongue gently explore his mouth in kind. He tasted like wine and something distinctly Cal; she couldn't get enough.

Cal smirked into the kiss as he felt her respond. He would never get sick of the feel of her pressed against him, her soft lips inviting him to take her.

* * *

><p>Zoe picked up her glass as she rose from the table. "What's taking your father so long?" she asked to no one in particular.<p>

"Mom, please just give him a minute. Are you sure I can't get you some water?" she asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Emily," she replied with a wave of her glass.

Emily watched as the contents almost spilled over the rim as she waved the object in front of her. She knew her father and Gill were most likely having a private moment, and the last thing she wanted was her mother to walk in and find them like that, especially after what had just happened.

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit down, mum, and I'll go get you a glass," Emily offered as she rose from her seat.

"No, Emily. I'm fine," Zoe replied a little irritated. "I'm going to go find your father," she slurred slightly, wobbling as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Mom," Emily called loudly. She couldn't let her mother go in there. "I'll go find him for you. Why don't you sit down and I'll go see if dessert is nearly ready," she offered as she moved to block her mother's path.

"I'm more than capable of walking, Emily."

"But I... I mean... It's ok. RReally, I don't mind," Emily stuttered.

Zoe's eyes narrowed slightly as she became suspicious at her daughters objections.

"Is there a reason you're trying to stop me from going in there? Afraid I might interrupt something?" she questioned.

"Is that it, Em? Something going on between your father and Gillian I should know about?" she asked bitterly before she brushed past Emily and walked towards the kitchen.

"No, I mean. No, nothing. Mum. Please..." Emily tried, but it was too late, Zoe had already exited the room.

Gillian released a soft moan as Cal's hands playfully squeezed her bottom. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips made contact with a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Cal," she breathed. "We need to go back in," she gasped softly as he nipped at her lobe. Gillian heard a sharp intake of breath that hadn't come from her or Cal, and her eyes popped open immediately. She looked towards the doorway and found a wide eyed Zoe staring back at her.

"Cal," she whispered as she tried to wiggle from his grasp.

"Mmm, darling," he purred.

"Cal. Stop," she said a little louder pushing against him with more force than intended, startling him a little.

Gillian watched as the contempt flicked across Zoe's face.

"Oh, no need to stop on my account." Zoe sneered as she watched Cal turn to her, a pleased and somewhat unrepentant grin on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and reviews always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise.<em>


	6. The Confrontation

**Usual Disclaimer... They aren't mine.**  
><strong>Thanks to all of you who R &amp; R, and for sticking with me!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>6. The confrontation.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Please don't let me interrupt…"<em>

...

Gillian pulled away slightly as she tried to create some distance between Cal and herself.

"Zoe, I.. We.. I.." She stuttered before averting her eyes to the floor.

Cal took a step closer to Gillian and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He tilted his head in an attempt to catch her gaze. He gently squeezed her hand reassuringly before he spoke.

"It's ok, love. We don't need to explain ourselves to her," he told her with a warm smile.

Gillian gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as she caught his soft gaze. She felt her heart swell and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips.

Cal was acknowledging their relationship; acknowledging that it was serious and that he had no doubts about what they were. Almost in an instant, Gillian felt all her previous reservations regarding, Zoe and her sway over Cal, disappear.

"I knew it; I should have known," Zoe growled as she stared down Cal. Lifting her glass to her lips, she laughed bitterly before taking another swig of the crimson liquid.

"So, finally attained the unattainable, now have you, Cal?" she sneered. "Little Miss Perfect finally let you in to her pants?" she questioned harshly.

"Mom, stop it," Emily whispered as she hovered in the doorway. She had seen the way her father's eyes darkened, the way his nostrils flared and the way his fists balled at his sides. She knew things were not going to end well tonight.

"So how long have you two been fucking?" Zoe spat as she ignored Emily's protests.

"Oi, that's enough," Cal said through clenched teeth.

Zoe's eyes narrowed in anger. Ignoring Cal, she continued her attack, refocusing her attention on Gillian.

"So were you screwing my husband this whole time? Is that why Alec left you?" she accused venomously.

"Mum, leave Gillian alone!" Emily yelled. She could see that Gillian was near breaking point. Gillian never asked for this. She didn't deserve to have her mother attack her without any form of provocation. Plus, as much as she loved her mother, she had no right stacking a claim on her father. She had forfeited that right years ago, and all for the better.

Zoe turned sharply towards Emily. "You knew about this and never said a word? I'm your mother, not her!" she ranted.

Gillian's maternal instinct automatically flared and she stepped forward. "Zoe, that's enough," she told her calmly.

"Why don't you leave Emily out of this? She's done nothing wrong, and neither have Cal or I for that matter," she stated firmly. "Now you and I both know, that nothing happened between Cal and I while either of us were married, and I don't appreciate being accused otherwise."

A small grin tugged at the corners of Cal's mouth as he watched with pride as Gillian refused to back down and play Zoe's game. Cal knew Gillian was much better than that; she never needed to resort to cruel taunting or personal attacks. She was dignified and classy, and when the truth was on her side, he knew Zoe didn't have a leg to stand on with her baseless accusations.

Gillian felt Cal's hand slide down to rest on the small of her back. In that tiny gesture, she knew Cal was right there by her side, comforting and supporting her.

"You left Cal a long time ago. You had your chance, and with all due respect, you no longer have any claim on him, and what we do is none of your concern," Gillian told her with a slight puff of her chest.

Zoe's eyes bulged. "Who do you think you are?" she spat as she took a step forward encroaching on Gillian.

"This is my family, not yours!" she yelled as she stepped forward and launched the remaining contents of her glass at Gillian.

Releasing a surprised gasp, Gillian momentarily stood shocked, before stepping forward so she was toe-to-toe with Zoe. Gillian refused to be intimidated. She knew now that she would always be a part of Cal and Emily's life, whether Zoe liked it or not.

Cal and Emily stood in shock, unable to move as they watched the scene unfold before them. Cal knew Zoe could be 'prickly' but never had he seen her like this. And Gillian, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see her retaliate or not.

"I suggest you leave now," Gillian stated calmly, a distinct edge to her voice. "Before I throw you out," she growled.

"Are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like this in _your_ house?" Zoe questioned angrily.

"You heard her, Zoe," Cal replied. "Em, you mind giving your mum a ride to her hotel?" he requested.

Emily gave a slight nod in response. "Sure. I'll get my keys," she replied softly. She knew her father wanted to talk to Gillian alone. She suspected that was why he had asked her to drive her mother back to the hotel rather than call a cab.

Gillian could feel the wine seeping though the material of her blouse onto her skin. She felt a slight tremble course through her body as she tried to contain her emotions. She inhaled deeply in an effort to calm herself before she turned to Cal.

"I'm going to go clean up," she told him softly before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Turning, she met Zoe's furious stare. "Zoe, as always, it's been a pleasure," she said as she thrust her chin forward. Gillian had almost exited the kitchen when Zoe spoke again.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?" she questioned. "But truth is, it's only a matter of time before he gets bored of you and comes running back to me. He always does," Zoe taunted cruelly.

Gillian's steps faltered momentarily before she glanced back at Cal. She watched as Cal's anger began to bubble to the surface and refused to play Zoe's game.

"Goodnight, Zoe," she simply replied before disappearing into the laundry room.

* * *

><p>Emily re-entered the kitchen to find Gillian no longer there. The tension in the room was palpable. "Let's just go mom," she suggested softly.<p>

"No, Em... I'm..." she started but was cut off quickly.

"Goodbye, Zoe," Cal growled as he brushed past her before coming to stand in front of Emily, a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks, love. I owe you one," he said gently before giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine, Dad. Just make sure Gill's all right, OK?" she told him softly before placing a kiss to his cheek. "Love you."

"You too, Em," he replied as he exited the room in search of Gillian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews and comments always appreciated.<strong>_


	7. Laundry Room Times

**Hey guys. Sorry its been so long since the last update. Real life has been keeping me very busy.  
><span>This is for #LieToMeLives.<span>  
>I can't belive it's been a year since the last episode was aired :( sad times.<br>****Hope you enjoy this chapter.. Thanks for sticking with me xoxo  
><strong>_**Sorry in advance for any mistakes. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Laundry Room Times.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gillian dabbed at her chest as she tried to remove the crimson blotches from her blouse, knowing her attempts to rid the stain from the delicate material was pointless. She sighed heavily and let her weight rest against the washing machine behind her. Letting out a frustrated groan she kicked the washer with the back of her heel and squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to stop her tears from falling.<p>

"What did that poor machine ever do to you?" Cal asked jokingly as he entered the laundry.

Gillian raised her head to meet Cal's amused, yet concerned gaze, before dropping her eyes back to the floor as she shook her head.

" I.. I don't.." she began before pausing briefly as she tried to collect her thoughts. "I don't even know where to begin," she whispered softly.

She looked at the cloth in her hands as she thought about what had just transpired between her and Zoe. She had never wanted to interfere in Emily and Zoe's relationship. She could understand why Zoe might have felt threatened and she had never wanted Emily to be put in that type of situation; it wasn't fair on the young girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her voice caught in the back of her throat.

Cal watched as a myriad of emotions danced across her delicate features. He saw the way her brow creased and heard the slight tremble in her voice.

In a few short steps he had Gillian trapped between him and the washing machine. He raised his hand and gently hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it gently so she would meet his gaze.

"Now listen to me love, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong," he told her soothingly.

"All right?" he asked softly.

Gillian gave a slight nod of her head. "I'm sorry that Emily.." she began but was cut off by Cal's finger on her lips.

"Gill this isn't on you. Emily loves you. Zoe might be her mother but Em knows that what she said was uncalled for. She hates seeing you hurt love and so do I," Cal whispered tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her before placing a delicate kiss to her forehead.

Cal smiled when he felt her arms link around his neck as she automatically melted into his embrace. "I'm the one that's sorry love. I should have just said no to Zoe," he confessed as he traced soothing patterns along her spine.

Gillian shook her head softly as she buried her face into his chest.

"No," she whispered before pulling back slightly to look at him. "I won't have you blaming yourself for this," she told him firmly.

Cal cocked his head to the side as a small grin tugged at his lips. "I'm admitting that I was wrong in letting Zoe come to dinner. You know how rare it is that I admit I'm wrong or at fault, don't you?" he smirked.

Gillian let out a soft chuckle. "Well_ this_ time it wasn't your fault," she smiled softly.

"You sure about that love? 'Cause I was really looking forward to making it up to you," he teased as he bent his head and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Gillian indulged him for moment before pulling back slightly. "Cal," she gently protested. "Zoe and Emily are right out there and I have to clean this up," she said, gesturing to the front of her blouse.

"Oh but I like it when you're little dirty," he growled as he let his hands slip to grasp her rear.

"Cal, I'm serious," she said as she glanced in the direction of the open door.

"So am I," he smirked as he nipped at the exposed skin of her neck. "Don't worry darling, Em's given her mum a ride back to her hotel," he told her as kissed a line down the creamy column of her throat. "That gives us plenty of time to get you all cleaned up," he purred as he licked at the exposed flesh of her chest.

"Mmm.." she hummed softly, unable to stop her body's reactions. "Are you sure they're gone?" she questioned, still slightly hesitant to let him go any further.

"Positive." Cal grinned as his lips traveled further down her chest. He stopped at the top button of her blouse before he trailed his fingers down her back to the curve of her bottom. Never breaking eye contact he grinned playfully at her and in one swift movement had picked her up and placed on top of the washer.

Gillian let out a surprised gasp as she was placed unceremoniously on top of the washer. She watched the grin on Cal's face widen as he stepped between her legs and nudged her thighs gently apart, his darkened gaze fixated on her. She wasn't sure whether it was the cool metal she felt through the flimsy fabric of her skirt or whether it was the intensity reflected in his stare that sent a shiver coursing through her body.

"Time to get you cleaned up love," he whispered as he trailed his hands up the insides of her calves.

Cal felt her muscles tremble beneath his finger tips as he moved his hands higher. Grazing his hands up and over her knees he stopped briefly and toyed with the hem of her skirt before letting his fingers dip beneath it.

Cal noted the rise and fall of Gillian's chest, the way her eyes fell shut as he moved his fingers ever so slowly up the creamy silken flesh of her thighs. He heard the way her breath caught in the back of her throat as he ventured closer to where he knew she wanted him to be. Reaching the fabric of her panties he let his finger brush over her and could feel the heat radiating from her core. Grinning, Cal suddenly withdrew his hands from under her skirt and gently took hold of her waist. He smirked as he heard an unamused sigh fall from her lips.

"Cal, what the.." she protested before she was silenced by his lips. His kiss was demanding yet tender as he sought entry. She granted it to him in an instant and grinned as their tongues battled for dominance in the familiar yet satisfying dance they had grown accustomed to.

Cal gently took her lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it while his hands ghosted over the sides of her breasts. He felt a shudder run through her small frame and released her lips, pulling back slightly to look at her.

"Gorgeous," he whispered before dropping his hands to the front of her blouse and lifting it over her head, tossing it to the floor.

Cal grinned at the image in front of him.

Gillian Foster was a picture of perfection; lips swollen, cheeks flushed and very much _his _for the taking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments and reviews appreciated. Constructive or otherwise.<em>**


End file.
